The Code of Samiel
The Warrior Caste was formed by a childe of Saulot, Samiel, who foresaw the rise of the Baali and willed his blood to change to combat the threat. The Warrior line is still bound by the essential nature of the Salubri, doubly so by the teachings Samiel left behind. Samiel’s Road was his alone to walk, but his sayings were collected over the decades and centuries. As he struggled to do battle with the Baali, he vowed he would do whatever he could to combat them. Even with the bloodline scourged and their cults shattered, Samiel pursued demons and infernal sorcerers, outwitting them where he could and physically dominating them where he could not. Samiel bound his fate with that of Hell, emerging triumphant again and again. His fate ended at Chorazin, when Nergal ripped the elder’s heart out and consumed it. By the time of his diablerie, Samiel’s writings and sayings had taken root in the Warrior ethos, and they found further growth in militant Crusader Christianity. When Constantine saw the chi rho at Milvian Bridge, the Warriors in his night army painted the same sign on their foreheads. While Healers adopted Christianity’s zealous obsession with meekness and the downtrodden, Warriors preferred the ethos espoused by Pope Urban. Hundreds of years after Constantine conquered in Christ’s name, Samiel’s Path has seen a complete transformation. The modern Code can be considered a hybrid Path of the Christian Road of Heaven and the original ideals espoused by Samiel. Crusader Salubri often walk their progenitor’s path. Despite the Christian influence on the Path, the al-Amin, Salubri of the Mamluks, have been known to translate the tenets of Samiel into their own religious beliefs. How not, if they both share the blood of dead Saulot, and his murderers still walk the night? Ethics of Vindication • It is the duty of the Warrior to bleed so that others might not. • Evil is a font of corruption. Healers can salve the wound, but it must first be cleansed by fire. • Aid must be offered to those in pain, and protection to those scourged by evil. Virtues: Conscience and Self-Control Path Rating Minimum Wrongdoing Rationale 10 Failing to punish corruption and sin Evil prospers in the unchallenged heart. 9 Acting out of avarice or lust Honor must be stronger than steel. 8 Bearing false witness Your sword is that of truth. 7 Feeding from the innocent without permission As the Healers are bound, so shall we be. 6 Failing to defend or aid a person in need A dead heart finds life in service to others. 5 Failing to defend or aid a Healer in need The red right hand defends the left. 4 Letting a worthy challenge go unanswered Be as the lion, not as the lamb. 3 Failing to challenge a vampire with a low Road Their souls endanger Cainite and kine. 2 Neglecting an opportunity to exact vengeance Let retribution be your pride and purview. 1 Aiding demons, Baali, Setites, or other evils Offer the wicked no succor but salt and fire. Category:Morality